High School Hots
by Tecna
Summary: Two groups of best friends, one girls, one boys, third year into high school, yet they haven't met, but what will happen when they do? Pairings RaRo, SpSt, CyJinx, BBTer... NO FLAMES! Not even for the pairings... Chapter 11 Up! Updated.
1. Meet The Gang

**High School Hots  
**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Teen Titans, wish I did! Who doesn't?**

_Summary: Two groups of best friends, one boys, one girls, yet they haven't met. Third year into high school and now they suddenly bump into each other... what will happen? **Pairings: RavRob, SpeStar, BBTer and CyJinx... NO FLAMING! You've been warned! I don't flame your pairings, so you better not flame mines! First Fic...**_

* * *

**Meet The Gang**

Group 1- The Girls

Raven- Shoulder length black layered hair with purple tips, amethyst eyes, age 17. Has a sarcastic humor but still a great friend to her mates.

Jenni (Jinx)- Short black layered hair with pink tips, light brown eyes , age 16. Similar to Raven and also a great friend.

Kori (Star)- Red hair reaching the mid back, green eyes, age 16. A carefree, always happy and bubbly, always cheers her friends.

Tara (Terra)- Brown hair, reaching the shoulders, blue eyes, age 16. In between Starfire and Raven, can be bubbly but also harsh _(not that way). _Also a great friend.

These are the girls, they are house-mates as well as best friends. Raven's dad being rich bought them a house so they could stay together. _(A/N: Jenni and Raven are a bit more closer to each other than with others.)_ They are protective towards each other. They hangout together and have fun like best mates do.

Group 2- The Boys

Richard- Spikey black hair, uses a lot of gel, high school heartthrob, hazel-blue eyes (yes there are such coloured eyes) age 17. Has a good sense of humor, competative, a great friend, fave possession his motorcycle.

Roy (Speedy)- Red head, another school hottie, age 16, light brown eye colour, competative alos a good friend.

Victor- Big brother type, grey eyes, loves technology and also his _'baby'... _car. Age 17. Also likes kicking Garfield's butt at video games.

Garfield- Greenish black hair, green eyes, likes playing video games, a bit lazy, age 16... but still a great friend to the boys.

The boys are also house mates, courtesy of Richard's dad (or stepdad, Bruce Wayne) and all are best mates and also protective towards each other. They have fun hanging out at doing whatever they do.

* * *

So what do you think? I'll update with the first chapter, this is just meeting the gang and stuff. My first fic, haven't EVER written a story... don't be harsh... I don't think I'll write anothe one, maybe IF I want to... lols! Go easy on me like I said, first fic... **NO FLAMING... **

**Tecna ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans_

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

A hand reached out from under the sliky velvet covers and slammed the button on the alarm clock. Groaning, Raven threw back the covers and lazily made her way to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and took a shower. After taking her shiwer she put on a plain, purple tank top, navy coloured jeans, a jean jacket and black and navy coloured trainers; she brushed her hair and made her way downstairs.

As usual she was the first one up, she made her herbal tea and sat down on the kicten table, at the same time, Jenni, Kori and Tara, filed in. Jen was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with cats eyes on it with knee-length denim skirt and a red jacket with white boots to top, Kori had put on a pink babydoll top with matching coloured skirt and strap-sandals and Tara was in a yellow halter with a red trim and flowered jeans withwhite trainers. Jenni taking notice of Raven first greeted her, "Morning Rae." "Morning Jen, Tara, Kori," was Raven's reply. Tara and Kori both greeted Raven and took their morning breakfast and sat around the table.

"So friends, are you excited? It's the first day back to highschool," asked Kori, "Yea, dead excited," came Jen's sarcastic reply, "It's the first day back to torture, yippee." Raven smirked a Jen, "Oh come on guys, I know it's hell, but still...we..uh..." Tara looked at her friends, "We...uh... what, Tara?" Raven asked, "Ugh, whatever, I guess Jen's right..."came Tara's mumbled reply... The rest of the girls laughed... and they talked lightly amongst themselves while eating their breakfast...

* * *

Meanwhile, with the boys, Richard and Victor were the only ones downstairs, Rich setting up the table and Vic finishing off making the breakfast. Vic was in a denim outfit, a black top, a denim jacket and jeans with blue and black trainers, Rich was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black wristbands with spikes and black jeans. As the guys began to sit down on the table, Roy came in, in a camo jacket and shirt with baggy cargos and trainers... "Wassup guys?" asked Roy... "Hey," came the reply from both, Rich and Vic. Roy sat down on the chair and as they started to eat last but not least, Garfield came rushing through the door, wearing, a two-tone (blue, light and dark), jogging bottoms and blue and white trainers... "Hey dudes, thanks for waiting!" cried Garfield, Vic replied, "No problem." Roy chuckled, "Dude that's so not funny," said Gar. 

"This year is just gonna be as boring as last year," Rich stated, "Yea but there is a brightside," Vic said, "Oh yea, what's that?" asked Roy, "Gar here gets rejected every time by a girl,"Vic laughed... "Yeahhh...wait... HEY! Not cool dude, so not cool!" cried Gar, the guys cracked up laughing at Gar's realisation. "Come on, guys, 10 mins to get out of the house," Richard said finishing off his breakfast and grabbing his backpack and heading down to the garage, just as the boys finished off their food, "Meet you guys there," Rich called out over his shoulder, "Safe," Vic said and he and the others also made their way down to the garage, grabbing their backpacks on the way.

* * *

"Okay girls, you got everything?" asked Raven, a chorus of "Yeah" was her reply. Raven and the girls made their way to Raven's and Kori cars... (A/N: forgot to mention, Raven and Kori have a car and can drive.) Raven's car was a sleek black porsche carrera, a convertible (it's a cool car) and Kori's car was a silver convertible mazda... Tara went with Kori and Jen got in with Raven... 

The girls group and the boys group made their way to the school, neither of them knowing what this year had in store for them... What ever it was, it was going to change their lives, but is it for better or for worse?

* * *

_Tune in next time for the next chapter..._

_Before I go, I need your help. I'm looking for a high school name, if you know any name I can name the school, do tell, thanks!  
**  
**_Also I'd like to say thanks to:  
**Cherry Jade**, for her great support, thanks!

Review, please and don't flame!

Tecna ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tecna: Titans, disclaimer please!  
Titans: Doesn't own us.  
Tecna: Thanks guys, there you have, I don't own TT.**

**

* * *

**

**Here are the thank you(s) for the reviewers!  
**

**Mirumo:** Hey girl, thank you _SO_ much for you great support!

**Mirumo2:** Thanks to you too, I got a bit confused with the one above, wondering if you are the same people... anyways, thanks again.

**Cherry Jade:** Lol, thanks for your fab review and since you wanted a chapter _just _for you, well this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks!

**Rose:** Lol, thank you, I'll try my best and not make Roy a weirdo, do tell me if he is a bit weird in the chapter, I'll try extra hard then, just for you. Also, yeah, no Star bashing! Thanks again.

**Alena:** Woah, I wouldn't wanna get on your bad side! No sirree! So here's your update! Thanks for the awesome review, I'll try and update quickly most of the time! You rule! Thanks!

**Camelionchick:** Hey, thanks so much for the review and for the support, you rock ;)

**me:** Aaww... thanks, that's sweet of you, I'll try my best!

**hafewolfdemon:** Got to agree wiv you, _RAEROB4EVA! _Thanks for the great review.

**Miyu399:** Thanks for the suggstion, I thought of that school name to, but I've got another, name, but thanks so much!

**Sillymail: **Lol, are you for sure? Was your suggestion serious? (No offense)... But, the slogan, is quite cool... I'll take that into account and see if I can use it ANY where... Thanks for the review!

**punky2junky:** Well it's my first try and I am happy that I've written a type of story you've been waiting for, I hope you like further chapters! Thank you!

**simplegrl007:** I would like to thank you _VERY _much. You've made me really happy, by not flaming my pairings, I really respect that! I'll do my best to make this story upto your standard. Thanks again!

**RedneckJessi:** 'Heritage High', sounds quite good, but no offense, I've already chosen a name, thanks nonetheless for your great support and suggestion, hope you like this chapter.

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** Wow, thanks so much for your wonderful review, actually 'Colonel Havoc High School' does sound great, it's a great name, but have I used it? Maybe, maybe not... do read on and once again, thanks!

**Now FINALLY, here's your update you people, you guys kept me up all night for your chapter... lols, but I've been working on it and here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**Realm of Torture**

Richard swung his leg off the motorcycle after he parked it and turned around to see Gar and the guys getting out of Vic's car. The guys walked over to where Rich was standing and then together they walked through the main gates of 'C.H.H.'... Colonel Havoc High. (A/N: Thanks Lain, lols, I liked the word Havoc in their, lols, so I've used it, I owe you! Thanks once again)

As the guys entered the school grounds the girls approached the school! Kori and Raven parked their cars and they girls walked towards each other and upto the front gates, not going in, but savouring their last few minutes of holiday, in a way or so.

"Well... here we are guys, as soon as we walk through those gates we walk into the realm of sheer torture," Tara shuddered as she said that. "Yea, well that's obvious, now get your legs working, I don't intend to standing here all day," came Raven's voice from behind the group as she walked to stand next to them, "Count on Raven to ruin the mood," Tara mumbled out rolling her eyes, Raven rose one of her eyebrows, "Well if that's how you feel, then, you're welcome," she voiced whilst walking ahead, Kori giggled and shook her head, "Come on friends," she said, "Cheer up." Jen remarked, "You're suppose to know what she's like by now Tara, I mean come on, we've only been best mates, since childhood." Tara smirked at Jen and sighed, "Hhmm, I do know her and I've come to the conclusion, that she needs a attitude change." "Oh come on friends, get moving!" Kori called out over her shoulder, as Jen and Tara ran upto them, Raven asked, "What was all that about my attitude?" Jen answered, "Well you can ask our friend Tara here," pointing towards Tara, while she gave Jen a glare. Raven turned to look at Tara, "What? Hey come on..." Tara spoke and their conversation continued from there.

With the boys...

The boys made their way through the school halls to the homeroom, whilst the girls looking at them and love hearts appearing in their eyes at the sight of them, mainly Rich... The poor guy shook his head and sighed, "Hey, what's up with you?" Roy inquired, "Oh I dunno, maybe the fact you guys are oblivious to the girls stares?" came Rich's reply, Vic chuckled while Gar exclaimed, "What's wrong with that, they think we're hot, any guy would want that," while winking at a girl, the girl eyed him and turned around ignoring him, the guys laughed, "Maybe you didn't get that, the girls aren't staring at you, but mostly at our mate Richie!" Vic implied. "Oh dude, you just had to say that didn't you?" asked Gar and added, "_Don't _answer that!" As he saw Vic opening his mouth to answer...

The conversation flowed from there and the guys laughed most of the time while getting to the homeroom. What they didn't see were, 4 girls entering the classroom before them.

* * *

As the girls entered the classroom they walked towards the back of the classroom and they took the seats at the back, Rae and Jen at the table at theback and Tara and Kori a table before that, as they sat down, the guys entered. The boys also went towards the back and sat the same way as the girls, but Rich and Vic at the back, Roy and Gar one desk before that. It was quite interesting as to how the group didn't notice each other, as they sat horizontally opposite to the other group. Also how Kori, Tara, Gar and Roy had turned around to talk to their mates behind them; surprisingly, they didn't take note of each other. As their teacher, Miss Ernestine (couldn't think of a name, not my fault) entered, they people turned around in their seats and quietened down. The teacher took the register and handed out their schedule, neither of the group took a glimps at each other to know the person whose name was being called out(funny, I would have, anyway).

The girls group compared their schedules and found out that luckily, they were together for all classes, that was the best news for them, same with the boys, they had the same result... (hey come on, I wouldn't wanna be separate from my friends) _but _the _most _interesting thing was that both groups had exactly the same schedule and same classes together. As the bell rang and the groups were both walking out together, Kori and Roy accidently bumped shoulders, "Sorry" both of them said at the same time, "It's kay," came Roy's reply and Kori said, "It's alright." Both of them walked towards their group where they found their friends looking at them curiously...

"What is it friends?" asked Kori, the girls looked at each other and then replied at the same time, "Nothing!" Kori shrugged and walked off with the group.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he inquired, "No, nothing!" all three mumbled out, 'Weird' was Roy's thought as they walked towards their first class, Science. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of a better class)

As the boys reached the classroom door and you can imagine their surprise when they saw the same girl and her friends, sitting at the back of the classroom, the boys turned to each other...

**

* * *

**

**_Don't you just hate it when you get a cliffy? Mwhahaha...cough... sorry, but I'm a bit stuck now, I'm gonna go work on it! I dunno, what to write next, (maybe a cliffy is a good thing) stares nervously at the reviewers... or maybe not! 'heh heh'...  
I'll update, I've got an idea as to what I should write next... Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, don't pay attention to them! Thanks!  
Doesn't the suspense just kill you? Well I guess you can wait, if you can't well toughie! ...  
Hey, don't look at me like that, I haven't even had breakfast, I've been working on this from night and till the morning, now it's lunch time, see how much I care, I didn't even eat!  
Tata...please click the review button below and tell me what you think!  
Chaio...  
_Tecna ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tecna: **Raven, a disclaimer please!  
**Raven: **Tecna here doesn't own us, if she did who knows what would've happened?  
**Tecna: **Hey, what's that suppose to mean?  
**Raven: **Nothing...

* * *

**Hmm, anyways, here are the thanks:**

**Lain the Fluff-Master: **Umm, to answer that, well yes of course they are gonna talk, you'll just have to wait, lol don't worry, I'll get to the part. I'll see if I can fit the convos in this chapter. Hhmm... a school mascot? Great idea, I'll mention it below, any other ideas? Lol, I owe you big, thanks for the awesome support! You Rock ;)

**The Komodo Dragon Pheonix: **Hey, it don't matter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the previous one, thanks for the review.

**Sillymail: **Ooppss, sorry but thanks so much!

**nobody: **Like the name, lol, thanks for your awesome review, you made me laugh first thing in the morning, I think I'll eat before I write up the chapters now, I'll take my time, not to annoy you or anything (of course, that's my intention), but thank you for the fab review.

**solitaire parker: **Woah, thank you, that's really great of you, thanks for the support. Twice a month eh? Maybe I should do that, what do you think? Thanks.

**hafewolfdemon: **Thank you for the review.

**Mirumo: **Count on you for advice but thank you girl.

**me: **Another one? What's that mean, story or chappie? I hope it's a chappie, cos here's the update. Thanks.

**Xerxes93: **Umm, are you out of thank yous yet? ;) No, Thank YOU for reviweing.

**Cherry Jade: **Hey Cherry, you really are a loyal reviewer and hopefully this chapter has more action for your liking. Thanks again.

**Fallen Angel1561: **I rock? Really? Cool, thanks for the review, you rule!

**shadowcat2132: **No need to wait, here's the update! Thank you.

**firehottie: **Can't wait? Lol, here's the update for you also! Thanks.

**Marybeth: **Uh, you know glaring at me won't make me update sooner smirks, I'll just take longer. smiles evilly I'll try and make the chapters longer but I dunno how though, all this writing is tiring, but I'll try, thanks again.

**Calda Pesca492: **Hey, thanks for the cool review, I'll try my best, and here's your update.

**Now moving on, here's the update like promised.

* * *

**

**Meetings**

_Previously: As the boys reached the classroom door and you can imagine their surprise when they saw the same girl and her friends, sitting at the back of the classroom, the boys turned to each other..._

"Uuhh, guys, you're blocking the door way, move...what are you staring at anyway?" asked Roy, as the guys moved Roy walked through the door and also stopped at the site of the girl, "Oh boy, looks like we'll be having more meetings huh?" he looked towards the other boys, they nodded in unison. The guys walked inside the class and as they sat down, not a moment later their chemistry teacher, Miss Williams came through the door. "Good morning class, I'm Miss Williams, and as all of you know by now how I expect you to sit, your names have been stuck down on to the table and yes it's still boy, girl sitting arrangement," the class groaned, "Now, no groaning and find your name and sit where you're put." Miss Williams ordered. The students making noise of discomfort moved to where their names were.

By fate these were these were the sitting arrangements for our two groups: Raven-Richard, Tara-Garfield, Jenni-Victor and Kori-Roy, and you know how the tables are set in a science class, so basically, Rich, Rae, Kori and Roy were on one table and opposite them were Tara, Jen, Vic and Gar and both tables were at the back.

When the class settled down, the teacher began the work and the students started making notes, Rich sighed and murmured, "First day back and already work, man, life sucks!" Raven upon hearing this raised an eyebrow and asked in her monotone, "You discovered it now?" Being startled, Rich looked at Raven,"Discovered what?" Rich question, "That life sucks!" Raven answered and glanced at him, the other two at the table.

Kori and Roy hearing the convo, looked up at the duo then at each other, Kori then turned to Raven and exclaimed, "Raven, life doesn't really suck, you just don't socialise and hang out!" (A/N: Star can talk properly, but still says that friend stuff, I can't do the way Star talks.) Raven turned to Kori, "And that's exactly why life sucks Kor," she stated as a matter-of-factly (does that even make sense?) Kori shook her head at her friend's statement. Rich and Roy looked on amused at the two friends and decided to join in, "Well that's interesting," Roy said, the two girls looked to Roy, "What is, uh...?" Kori asked, "Roy and your opinion on life," Roy answered, "Oh, thank you Roy," Kori mumbled. Raven smirked, and looked to Roy, "So, you think that life doesn't suck?" she asked, "I wouldn't say it doesn't suck, it's just that _school _sucks, but _life_ can be cool," Roy replied whilst looking at Raven, "Okay, I agree with you to that point, but how would you describe life then, if it doesn't _suck_?" Raven questioned, putting an emphasis on 'suck' and raised an eyebrow, "Life is unfair but most of the times interesting, but _can_ suck," the answer came from Richard; who had been quiet this whole time.

All three of them turned to Richard, "Richard my man, nice of you to join the convo so soon," Roy remarked, Rich glared at Roy, Kori giggled and voiced out, "I agree on what Richard has said, don't you Raven?" Raven affirmed her agreement with a nod of her head, "Yea, quite an impressive opinion," agreed Raven and looked towards Rich, "Thanks," Rich nodded.

With Jen, Vic, Tara and Gar... (They've been talking, so I'm skipping to the part where they are now.)

"So you guys met at a nursery?" inquired Vic, "Yeah and since then we've all been friends, but Raven and me, well we met each other first before we met Tara and Kori, so us two are a tad bit more closer," Jen explained, "That's cool dudes, us guys, Vic, Rich, Roy and I, we met at a nursery as well and we've been friends ever since as well," Gar exlaimed, "Cool, Raven in our group is like the most serious and sarcastic one, what about you guys?" this time Tara asked, both guys looked at each other and then at the same time replied, "Rich!" All that came from Tara was an quiet, "Oh!"

* * *

Finally the bell went confirming the end of period. The two groups packed their stuffs and filed out the classroom, they all got they went to their own groups, the girls were about to walk off when Rich asked, "Umm, Raven, girls, us guys were wondering... whether you would like to hang out with us?" Raven looked at the girls and when they all nodded at her, she said, "Sure, cool, so where do you guys wanna meet up?" as they walked to the next lesson; "We have english now with Mr Brown don't we?" Gar asked, "That's right," Vic answered, "Hold it you guys have, english now, we have it too!" Jen cried out, "Dudes, you do? Woah freaky!" Gar yelled, "Well, why don't we go in and we can sit in pairs and compare our schedules," suggested Roy, "Sure, come on friends, let's go," said Kori. As they went in Raven sat next to Richard (and you can gues who sat next to who) and during the lesson they compared their schedules only to find out that they all had the same classes together. 

Later on during lunch break, they guys all sat together on a table fit for eight and they all chatted amongst themselves. Jen suddenly asked, "Yo Rae, we're gonna be going out for Pizza tonight right?" "Yea Jen," responded Raven, "So well, you guys wanna come with?" Jen turned towards the guys, "Sure, that'll be cool!" Vic nodded. As the conversation went on, Raven didn't seem to notice a pair of eyes were watching her. While the guys were talking Richard suddenly looked at Raven and seemed to become fascinated by Raven's eyes, he watched as they shined in the light being cast through the window, they were sitting near. Rich's thoughts was, 'She's really different, her character seems, witty and challenging.' Never had any girl caught Richard's eye, infact it was Richard who normally caught every girls eye, but Raven was a first girl who actually did fascinate Rich, she seemed different to him, a challenging type of girl a person wouldn't mess around with. 'Hhmm...' he thought and smirked.

* * *

As the day went by, the school finally ended and both of the group knew that they had made a new group of friends, even if they were of opposite sex. All of them walked through the gates of the high school to go to their transportation (car, motorcycle, duh!) and that's where both the groups said goodbye. "So see you guys for pizza, at the Pizzeria Perfect then?" Tara asked (hey don't blame me, it was all I could come up with at least it's better than 'Pizza Hut'), "Sure, we'll meet you girls there," replied Roy, "Safe, cya!" "Cya!" As the two groups seperated, in some of their minds there was a person they were thinking about all the way home.

* * *

_Oohh! What's Richard thinking? Who's on who's mind! What is gonna happen next! Tune in next time to find out.  
Summary of the next chapter: The groups meet up for pizza and their thoughts are explored! (Dunno what else, I'll add more than this, so don't complain and don't worry, I'll try and get some fluff in the chapters** as soon as I find out how on earth do I actually write fluffy stuffs!**)_

_Oh and another thing, Lain mentioned to me, something about a **school mascot**, all you have to do is send me them and the winner get's the next chapter dedicated to them! Thanks and all the best!_

_Do review! I'll be waiting!  
Chaio  
_**Tecna ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey you lovely people, I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm worn out! Trust me, I can hardly write this chapter, but if it's short don't kill me! I've been working so hard and also if I make any mistakes (spelling) then I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry people, I don't own the Titans!

* * *

**First thing's first, the competition! **

This chapter I dedicate to: **Calda Pesca492...**

**Calda Pesca492: Yes YOU WIN! Havoc High Tornados! Like wow! Love the way you think! So like promised, chapter dedicated to you!**

But I can't forget all you other lovely reviwers, thank you for taking part and reading! Here are the names who my thanks go to!

**Lain the Fluff-Master **

**Shadowcat2132**

**Simplegrl007**

**The Komodo Dragon Pheonix **(By the way, this girl's mean! jks)

**Mirumo**

**Alena**

**RavenEmpressOfAzarath**

**Cherry Jade**

**sillymail**

**firehottie**

and anyone I forgot!

Thank you all so much for your fantastic support! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Pizza and Attractions**

As the groups reached home, they all seperated and went to their rooms to get ready for the dinner, (A/N: I saw that I forgot to mention the time) which was at 8 pm with the other group.

The Girls

Jen went inside her room and took a quick shower and as she came out, she began looking through her closet for something to wear for dinner. (I don't wanna take long with this stuff, so I'm gonna skip to the part to make it easier for you and me)When the girls came out of the room and went downstairs, the clock showed 7:30 pm,all four girls looked wonderful in their attire.

Kori was in a thigh-length tight (not too tight) light-blue skirt, a light-pink criss-cross top with blue strap sandals, a small pink purse and light make up, which consisted of, pink eye-shadow and pink lipstick. Jen was wearing black and dark-pink sleeveless turtleneck top, white pants (with pockets), white and grey trainers and make-up: black eye-liner and dark pink lip-gloss. Tara had put on blue eye-shadow with glitter and red lipstick, with Jean jacket and a purple t-shirt underneat with cool chick written on it and blue hiphuggers. Raven was in a purple leather jacket with a raven drawn on the back, a silver necklace with a raven pendant, faded dark-blue jeans and black trainers; she wore purple eye-shadow and a darker purple eye-liner, with clear lip-gloss.

The girls glanced at each other and all walked out of the house into the garage, where they chose the Silver Mercedes CLS with Raven in the driver seat and Tara in the passenger seat. "So, what did you think of the other guys?" asked Tara, "They are as you say, quite cool!" replied Kori, "What's the matter Tara? Got a crush on one?" Jen teased, "I'll let you know!" Tara retorted whilst looking in the mirror at Jen, "Aaww come on, who is it?" continued Jen, "we won't tell the guy!" Raven smirked at Jen who in turn returned it, Kori giggled and Tara was beginning to loose her nerve, "Well, why don't you tell us who you like then?" asked Tara, "I would've told you IF I did like anyone!" Jen said. "Hey come on now, don't act like idiots," Raven rose her voice, "and anyway, if anyone of us liked anyone, you know well tell each other!" "Yes, Raven's right, so please stop bickereing," pleaded Kori. "BUT... you HAVE to tell if any one of us starts to like the boys after tonight when we meet them!" Jen added, a chorus of "Yea and safe" filled the car! In no more then 10 minutes, the girls reached their destination and saw the guys (well three) climbing out of their car and Richard getting of his motorcycle. Raven parked the car and the rest climbed out a the boys sat down.

* * *

(Let's start with what the guys are wearing.) 

Gar had put on black shirt which read, 'The Animal' at the front in white letters and green cargos and black and green trainers. Roy had on a cadet blue turtleneck, grey sweatpants, with black trainers. Vic had worn, a maroon hooded sweatshirt and navy blue addidas warm-ups with navy blue trainers. Richard wore, a blue, black and white motorcycle jacket, with a red tank underneath and white pocket jeans and red and white trainers.

As the guys sat down they saw the girls climbing out of the car, Vic gave a low whistle, "Cool car huh Vic?" asked Rich, "Sure is!" Vic agreed. The girls made their way over to the table, "Hey guys," they chorused, "Hi," they replied.  
The girls sat down and the two groups talked amongst themselves, (I am not gonna write what they were talking about but imagine a normal disscussion and the what they normally do, laugh etc...) but what was being said was nothing compared to what was going on in their minds! Kori was thinking about Roy, Vic about Jen, Tara about Gar, Rich about Raven and vice versa.

* * *

'He is so co-ol! Like so totally funny, wow!' this was Tara's thought on Gar, 'Woah, she like laughed at my jokes and she's hot!' thought Gar, Vic's thoughts, 'Not at ll like any girl I met, she seems cool as well as witty!' 'He looks ! Wait, where'd that come from? Such a hottie!' Jen thought dreamily, 'Roy seems so nice and he's been such an wonderful person and he doesn't look bad either!' Kori studies Roy, 'Wow, Kori looks so gorgeous and dazzling!' Roy thought, Raven and Richard were both giving each other short glances as the two sat opposite each other. Rich studied Raven, 'Hhmm... she's got an calm air around her, she seems so unique. Her eyes just captures me, they seem so deep, so relaxed, she'd the first one who makes me think like this, why is that?' Raven on the other hand seemed to be in turmoil with her thoughts, 'Not bad... wait a minute, why am I thinking this? But he seems so cool, so handsome... no, I did _not _just think that! Oh god, please help!'

* * *

After finishing off their pizza, dinner or whatever they went out and Rich suggested, they take a walk in the park, so they all agreed and walked towards the park. They entered the park and walked around for a while, but then a problem arose, they all wanted to go seperate ways and then there was an mini arguement within the group until Raven shouted, "Shut up! Listen up, we'll split into twos and that way we can go where ever we want, and now it's reaching 8.30 so we'll meet back at the car at 9:10 okay, and if any problems, we've got each other number so call if you need to." The rest nodded their heads and split up (you guys know what the pairs are, so don't ask!).

* * *

_Okay that's it people, don't complain, I'm sorry it's short, I'll try make the next chapter longer! Again thank you all for reviewing, you guys are great! _

_But remember I did update, I'm sorry once again! I don't wanna keep you guys waiting to much, but in the next chapter there'll be interactions between all the pairs.  
You'll just have to wait, tune in next time!  
Chaio_

**Tecna ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

Ummm... yes, I know you're mad, but hey, I've been busy, my summer holidays are over, so you got to be patient with me! Thanks, but here's the update and once again excuse my spelling errors!

* * *

**Thank yous:**

**Mirumo: **Lol, thanks girl, love your advice, you rock!

**iluvrobbie: **Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure whether I should call him Richard Grayson or Richard Wayne, But I'm heading towards Wayne right now, what do you think?

**shadowcat2132: **Yeah, neither can I! Lol, jokes, here's the chappie!

**Cherry Jade: **So what _will _happen next? Haha... read on, thanks!

**simplegrl007: **Really? Woah, you so earn my respect big time. Thanks so much, you rock!

**Calda Pesca492: **Haha! Lol, you're very hyper thanks so much!

**The Komodo Dragon Pheonix: **Lol, yeah you did! Thanks for the review

**sillymail: **OF COURSE, she had a shirt on underneath, thanks for noticing! **ANYONE ELSE who noticed, remember Raven did have a shirt on underneath her jacket it was zipped up okay? Cool! **Thanks for the review.

**Lain the Fluff-Master: **Hahahaha... Hi Lain, oh gosh, you've cracked me up! Thanks so much! Sorry I rushed that partbut like I said, I was worn out (and still am, make a note) Oh lala indeed, what's gonna happen? Thanks again!

**moongoddess0808: **Oh thanks so much, here's the update!

**Shiroi-hana: OMG!** It's so fab to be back in contact again! Wow, it's been long! Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you update your story, I am dying to read the next chapter, so thanks and you better update as well! Thanks!

**Delirium24: **Thank you!

**wolfdogcat41: **Wow, you like my chappies! Cool, thanks!

**Xerxes93: **WHAT! Don't kill me... actually, go ahead... but then what are you gonna do? How will you find out what will happen in the story? Also my other reviewers can deal with you! smug smile I'll let you go for now, here's the update!

So that's that and here's the next chapter, don't blame me, I didn't have the time to work on it, but I'll improvise! Ideas are accepted, but no flames! lol, I dunno where that came from!

* * *

**Walk in the Park**

_Previously: ...Raven shouted, "Shut up! Listen up, we'll split into twos and that way we can go where ever we want, and now it's reaching 8.30 so we'll meet back at the car at 9:10 okay, and if any problems, we've got each other number so call if you need to." The rest nodded their heads and split up (you guys know what the pairs are, so don't ask!)._

Victor and Jenni

"So what are your interests?" asked Jen, "I enjoy technology, making stuffs, experimenting and I just love my _baby_!" Vic exclaimed, Jen raised an eyebrow, "Baby...?" "Oh, my car, she's my baby and a number one pedal to the metal!" replied Vic, "Oh," was all Jen said. They reached a fountain and sat down on it's edge or platform (wateva). "What about you?" asked Vic, "What about me?" asked Jen Vic chuckled, "I mean what are your hobbies!" "Well, hanging out with my mates, chocolate, ice-cream and my mobile," answered Jen, "Oh, so no shopping, dressing up and stuff?" (A/N: No offense to anyone!) joked Vic, Jen smirked, "Actually, I was thinking you would like that kinda stuff!" she retorted.

Vic's eyes widened, "You did not just say that girl." "I just did, whatcha gonna do about it?" Jen asked playfully, Vic reached out into the water and splashed some on Jen, she jumped up, startled as the cold water came in contact with her back. Vic laughed at the site in front of him, "That's... what... I... am... gonna... do!" he laughed, Jen glared at him but then an evil smirk graced her lips, Vic suddenly stopped laughing when he saw the smirk, but his fear was not long lived as Jen splashed the cold water on him and started laughing as she saw Vic jump up screaming! "Now... that's... what... I... call funny!" she gasped whilst clutching her sides! When she stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath, she looked up and her eyes caught Victor's, both seeming to be pulled in a deep trance, suddenly the heat rushed to Jen's face and she broke the contact... "Ahem... so uh..." Vic started...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tara and Gar... 

Gar was telling Tara some of his jokes... "Okay, what are prehistoric monsters called when they sleep?" Gar asked Tara, "I dunno," she replied, he answered, "A dinosnore!" Both of them cracked up laughing, "Okay, okay, one more!" Gar said, "No, no more, please no more!" gasped Tara, while clutching her aching sides, "Oh come on, one more, why did the stupid racing driver make ten pit stops during the race?" he asked, "I dunno Gar, why did the stupid racing driver make ten pit stops during the race?" questioned Tara, "He was asking for directions!" laughed Gar, Tara joined in! "Oh gosh! Hahaha..." Tara breathed out, "You're so funny Gar, It's been so long since I've laughed like that, thanks!" Gar stopped laughing and looked at Tara, "You really think I'm funny?" he asked hopefully, Tara gazed into his eyes and answered, "Yeah Gar, I really do find you funny and you've made me laugh all this time, thank you!" "You're welcome," he said.

As the couple came towards a bank, they sat down and gazed up at the sky, while Tara was looking up at the sky, Gar looked at Tara and became lost in his thoughts, 'She really thinks I'm funny, wow... I can't believe it! She looks hot, I'm falling for her.' He was so lost that he didn't even notice Tara was talking to him, when he regained his senses he realized that Tara was looking at him strangely, "You alright?" she inquired, "Huh, yeah, um... you said something?" he asked, she looked at him for a second then said, "Yeah, I asked you 'doesn't the sky look so beautiful in the night with all those stars' what were you thinking about?" Gar looked at the sky, "Yeah, it does look beautiful and I was just thinking about you..." as soon a Gar realised what he said he clamped his hand on his mouth refusing to look at Tara. Tara on the other hand had her mouth hanging open, after a short silence she finally asked, "What about me were you thinking?" Gar stuttered, "Uh... umm... that... okay to be honest, I find you hot, don't get angry and umm I kinda like you." Tara smiled gently as Garfield turned his face away from her, she leaned foward and gently kissed him on the cheek and chuckled as his eyes widened and his mouth drop, "Chuckles, I kinda like you to Gar," she said gently, Gar turned to her, "Really?" "Really, really," she nodded and Gar beamed.

* * *

With Roy and Kori 

Kori and Roy were sitting underneath a tree and looking around the park in comfortable silence. Kori gently broke the silence, "It's nice to hang out with another group, us girls haven't had a company for so many years now, it's quite nice, I really enjoyed it." "Hhmm, it's been quite an experience," Roy agreed, "It's quite funny also, that us two groups have been in the same school for so long but didn't meet each other, don't you think?" Kori turned her head to look at Roy and smiled, "Yes, I suppose, but our high school is quite big," she answered thoughtfully; Roy grinned, "Yup, that's another thing." Another peaceful silence filled between the two, after a few seconds later, Roy broke the silence with a question, "From you're group, who are you girls most likely to turn to for help or advice?" Kori replied, "Well we all look towards one another, but we all mostly turn to Raven, she helped us all in whatever problems we faced and also all of us tell each other anything, we have no secrets from one another, even if we do, it's our deepest secret, but even then we tend to tell each other our secret, our bond is strong we all look out for one another and we would help each other anytime necassary," she smiled at her answer, whilst thinking about her friends and how they were towards each other.

Roy watched her as she talked and he couldn't help but think how innocent she seemed and yet so intelligent, he was bought back into reality when he heard Kori ask something, "What about you and your group of friends?" Roy looked ahead and answered, "Well, most of the time us guys look to Victor for help, he is like our older brother, as well as his love for technology, he cares about us and always gives us the advice we need, but then again us guys go to someone we think can help, but mostly it's Vic, we also look out for each other and have that special bond as brothers like you girls have as sisters, but I know for a fact it's not as strong as you girls." Kori giggled, "Actually, even though our bond may seem strong to you, it depends on how strong you feel _your _bond is with the group, you didn't think that maybe your bond with the group maybe as strong as us girls," she said while raising an challenging eyebrow and smiling gently, Roy looked at her and smiled back, "Wow, you're full of surprises," and his smiled turned to a smirk as he saw Kori blush and turn her face away.

* * *

(Finally) Raven and Robin 

Both of them were walking around quitely and glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. Suddenly, Richard spoke, "You seem quite different from other girls." Raven looked at him, "How so?" "Well you're not like most girls, many girls would keep chatting, but you seem to like the silence," he replied from his observation, Raven gave a small smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Rich, then she said, "I see you've been observing, well, to answer you, I am not most girls and you're right I like the silence, it makes life calm and takes you away from all the noise and gives you a moment of peace." Rich nodded and looked on ahead, "I've noticed that you like observing," exclaimed Raven, Richard turned his head to Raven and smirked, "So do you," he replied, Raven turned to him also and raised an slim eyebrow, then turned her face again. "You got a boyfriend?" Richard asked, "No," came the reply from Raven, "What about you, you got a girlfriend?" "No, even though girls tend to follow me..." at this part Raven looked up at Rich, he just smiled and continued, "...I haven't seem to have found a girl who'd suit my style." 'Except now,' he added mentally. "So what type of girl you're looking for?" inquired Raven, "Hhmm," Richard seemed to look thoughtful, "A type of girl, who doesn't like me for my looks but for who I am." Raven smiled at this, "What type of guy would be suitable for you?" Rich asked, Raven remained quite for a while, then said, "I'll let you know when I've found the guy," 'But some how, I feel like I've already found one,' she thought, Richard chuckled and Raven smiled.

They continued walking, Rich then said, "You've got good sense of humor." "Uh... thanks?" came an unsure reply, Richard smiled. "You know, I've never had a conversation with a guy as comfortable as the one we're having," Raven stated, Rich smirked slyly, "So you're saying you've got a liking towards me?" Raven snapped her head to the right and glared, "Don't get too full of yourself!" she snapped, Rich faked hurt, "I can't believe you'd say something like that to me," then grinned, Raven smirked, "You better believe it buddy, I can also say more than that!" she remarked, at this Rich raised his eyebrow and smiled playfully, "Buddy? Dont' even know you for one day and already calling me buddy? Cool, is this headed towards somewhere?" A sigh came from Raven, "I'd quit while you're ahead!" "Oh?" asked Rich, "And why's that? Are you hiding something from me or maybe even _about me _that I should know about?" Raven smirked at him and glanced at him from sideways, "No, I just think you'd regret annoying me when you get an black eye!" she shrugged. Suddenly, Richard stepped in front of her making her jump in surprise, he leaned his head foward that he was just inches away from her face, "I'd like to see that happen!" he challenged and leaned back smiling at her discomfort, a sly smile itched it's way on Raven's face and without any warning a fist came flying at Rich's face but before it mad contact, Richard grasped her right fist with his left hand. Raven's eyes widened, chuckling, Richard said, "Not this time, Rae." Before he returned the hand back to it's owner, he kissed her hand, making Raven gasp and Richard smiled. "Like I said, you're different from other girls, you're beautiful Raven!" he said, Raven blushed at his statement and turned her face away from him, Richard smiled gently at her action and said, "It's time we headed back, it's five past nine." Raven checked her watch and nodded in agreement.

* * *

All the couple headed back at the meeting point, all in complete silence until they all met each other. 

"Hey guys, ready to head back home?" asked Richard, "Yeah," they all chorused. "See you guys in school then?" asked Tara, "Sure," the boys nodded and then both of the groups seperated.

The drive home for all of them was a quite one, especially for Raven who kept think about what Richard told her, '...you're beautiful Raven.' A serene smiled graced her lips and Jen noticed it and smiled knowingly, both girls looked at each other and nodded all the whilst smiling. Richard who was on his motorcycle also had a graceful smile.

Who knows what tomorrow had in store for them...

* * *

_**FINALLY!** Like it, love it, hate it? (gosh I hope not) Now please leave me alone! I've updated, you guys have tortured me day and night! Updating was all I had on mind, I've worked so hard on this chapter to make it cheesy or fluffy, or watever, don't flame! Hope you guys are happy and I hope this chapter is longer for those who wanted it!_

_Review please and be gentle, first time I've tried to write a fluffy scene and I have many authors to thank for that, if it wasn't for their stories, I'd never have known how to write these type of stuff! So **thank you **to you guys, who've wrote romance stories that I've read! You know who you are!_

_Now click the little review button at the bottom! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the titans, you should know by now!

Hey guys, yeah, I guess it's high time I updated... right? Right!

So sorry I took long, I've tonnes of coursework and I really have to put my effot into my studies... but forget that for now shall we?

Here are the thanks to my favourite people, my reviewers!

**Mexita: **Hey girl, wassup? Thanks for your review, I see youfinally got time to read my story! Thanks again!

**gothpoet or DKDC: **I should really thank you, you reviwed all my chapters! Thanks!

**SweetGoth:** Lol, that's sweet of you! Thanks so much and yeah, it took you _this _long? Where ya been girl? (You are a girl right? If not then... oops?) I know some parts were rushed, but if you read above then I hope you understand why, I don't get time to write! Thanks again

**firehottie: **Is this soon enough for you? Heh... -smiles sheepishly- guess not huh? But here's the update, thanks!

**The Komodo Dragon Pheonix: **Lol, yeah, but you know it's kinda boring sometimes, but you're right! I'll see what I can do! Thanks Pheo... -No one dare call her that, it's her pet name from me... lol actually you can, depends on Pheo-

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** Lol, geez, credit to you! You rocked my day, I had no idea you'd say something like that! Lol, thanks so much! You rock! Oh btw, yea I firgured as much, it's a sad little world, writers block, but you need inspirations to write no? Oh well, thanks for the advice, I'll see what I can do!

**sillymail:** Lol, I know, but I have to say, I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway, please forgive me, you're one of my best reviewers and hopefully friend! Thanks!

**Cherry Jade: **Oh wow, thanks so much, I have no idea what to say, I'm happy I made you're day, your words mean much to me! Thank you so very much!

**Mirumo: **Yeah you better be sorry girl! Lol, thanks though, and sorry I haven't been in contact, but like I've said I'm very busy!

**Calda Pesca492:** Wow, really? Thanks so much! I can't believe you really like this story! My goodness thanks!

**Alena-Chan:** We can't forget you now can we? Oh no! Thanks for your awesome review, you said I rock you world, but you totally rock mines! Thanks so much!

**Dveyoni: **Oh, lol, thanks Dveyoni. Your review was so sweet, thanks so much! I'll try my best to make the story upto your standards, any ideas are welcome! Don't hesitate! Lol, thanks again!

Now, we got that out of the way, yeah, you've guessed it... story time! Lol, please note: If I forget anything or have spelling mistakes, please ignore them! My head doesn't seem to be working nowadays, but yeah... read on! Also please do review, it'll be appreciated and DON'T flame my pairings! Thanks! Btw, this chapter will have more Rav/Robness but the feelings of other charaters will be discovered.

* * *

**Verdict: Like or Not?**

_Previously: The drive home for all of them was a quite one, especially for Raven who kept think about what Richard told her, '...you're beautiful Raven.' A serene smiled graced her lips and Jen noticed it and smiled knowingly, both girls looked at each other and nodded all the whilst smiling. Richard who was on his motorcycle also had a graceful smile._

_Who knows what tomorrow had in store for them...

* * *

_

The night for the teens went by peacefully all dreaming about what had transpired with them that evening.

The sun rose from the horizon seeping into Raven's room from the crack in the curtain and casting it's light upon her sleeping face. Raven blinked her eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of them as her alarm clock rang, confirming it was morning, she sat up on her bed and a warm smile graced her lips as her mind realed back to the night, replaying the scene in her mind. She went to the bathroom and got ready, meanwhile Tara in her room was brushing her hair as she sat in front of the mirror, when Garfield's face popped in her head and she suddenly started to chuckle at the sight of him when she kissed his cheek. 'I can't believe he said I'm hot, I can't be falling for him can I? Wait forget that, I've already fell for him...' she thought and dazed off.

The girls met up downstairs and sat down to eat their breakfast, "Sooo," Terra began and the girls looked up at her, "How was your night?" "Quite cool," replied Jen and Kori and Raven nodded their agreements, "Why'd you ask?" she said, "Oh nothing," Tara replied nonchalantly, "Nothing?" Raven rose her eyebrow, "You wouldn't ask if something isn't nothing?" "Raven's right, what are you hiding friend Tara?" asked Kori, Tara blushed and then replied, "Well, you know Garfield right?" there was a chorus of nods,

"Well... hekindasaidI'mhotsoIkindalikekissedhimonthecheekImeannotlips!" _(Translation: 'Well... he kinda said I'm hot so I Kinda like kissed him, on the cheek I mean, not lips!')_

Raven, Kori and Jen's mouths dropped and eyes were wide open, Raven recovered first and started to chuckle, the other two looked at her and then joined in, "Hey! It's not funny! " Tara yelled, "We're not laughing as to what you said, but how you said it," Raven soothed Tara, "Yeah girl, we're with you 100 all the time, you go girl!" said Jen, "That's right friend, we're all very happy for you!" chimed Kori," Tara smiled at the girls for their support and recieved a smile back from all of them, even if Raven's was a small smile, she appreciated them.

All the girls talked about what had heppened in the previous night, and there were a choruses of chuckles, smiles, laughter and most of all support and appreciation. But the girls were shocked when Raven told them that Richard kissed her hand, but misse out the part where he called her beautiful.

With the boys it was the same story, Richard was talking about his night with Raven, "...so I kissed her, on the hand Gar, don't get any ideas!" "What's that suppose to mean?" asked an annoyed Gar, "Chill dude, he's just saying that you have a brain that works when it's not suppose to but doesn't when it's suppose to!" cam the answer from Vic, "Yea, I wonder if it worked when Tara kissed him?" asked Roy, the boys laughed and Gar joined in after a while. Richard smiled as he remebered that he left out the part where he called Raven beautiful, beacuse it was a sight that sould not be shared but treasured.

* * *

In school... 

The boys waited inside the homeroom, talking while looking intently at the door waiting for the girls to come through. The girls came entered the homeroom and Roy was the first to catch sight of them, he nudged Victor and guestured towards the door, all of them looked up and smiled as they saw the girls.

The girls saw the boys and smiled back as they saw the boys smiling at them, they walked towards their desk and sat down. A grretings of, "Hi" "Hey" and "Wassup" was exchanged between the them.

As the two groups were talking, Raven's and Richard's eyes met, Raven blushed very slightly and turned her face away from him , Richard had a small smirk on his face, which Raven noticed and glared at him, turning her face again in defiance causing Richard to smirk even more. He looked once over as to what Raven was wearing, which the attire consisted of, black halter neck top with tie fastening, a black leather jacket which was zip through style with buckles at the cuff and collar and a grey stretch belted jeans, faded colour in the thigh area and wedge ankle boots she also had put on grey eyeshadow and a silver eyeliner to outline her eyes, in his thought she looked hot.

Raven saw Richard checking her out, she glanced at what he was wearing, a white long sleeve T-shirt with a print motif on the front, back and the sleeves, black leather biker jacket with cream stripes and zip cuffs, a dark blue bootcut jeans and greyish silver nike air dual trainers with highlights of red and purple. 'Looks cool' thought Raven.

As the bell rang the teens went to their lessons, the first half of the day went and there were some communication and glances were shared within the lessons they had, then as it was time for lunch, the two groups came out of their Home Ec. class and made their way to the cafeteria, as they were walking, Richard came upto Raven and grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the rest of the group, luckily no-one noticed, Raven snapped her head to the right and glared at who ever pulled her, but it softened when she saw it was Richard.

"What do you want?" she asked bored, he smirked and his reply came in an question, "Did you enjoy last night?" Raven looked at him for a while, then asked, "What are you implying?" They reached the cafeteria and stood in the line, "Oh come on, I know you've been thinking about me," he smirked when he saw her eyes grow a bit wide, "You have, haven't you?"

"I think you've got an major problem?" she stated, Richard raised an slim eyebrow and grinned, "Oh really? Care to point out what that is?" he asked, as they sat down with the group, who were to busy talking with each other to notice what was going on between their two friends, "Gladly," she said and smiled slyly, "Like I told you before, you've got too big of an ego!" Richard now smirked deviously and Raven didn't like the look she was recieveing, then he leaned closer to Raven and whispered so the others couldn't hear, "That's why you love me." Raven gasped quietly, both at his statement and how his breathed tickled her face, she looked at him and an evil smirk graced her lips and she leaned closer to Richard's face and then replied softly, "Hhmm, that _maybe_... but how do you know it may not be for another reason?" This time it was Richard's time to look shocked.

Both of them didn't noticed how close their faces were, but their friends who had suddenly stopped talking were gazing at them with their mouths open, but Richard and Raven both suddenly leaned back and looked away from each other in discomfort when they heard Garfield say, "Dudes are they gonna kiss each other?" "Gar!" Vic steamed and hit him upside the head causing an "Ow!" to emmit from him and the whole table to laugh except for Richard and Raven, who were still in their own worlds.

The time flew and it was time to head back home, the two groups said their goodbyes to each other, Raven and Richard still not making eye contact. As the two groups of teens reached home, they all finished the homework they had, which was not at all much and then it was night time and this is where all of them voiced what they thought about a particular someone.

**A/N: Shall I stop here? Nah, I think you guys deserve a bit more, lol, read on.**

With the girls...

"So, come on spill Kori, who do you like and why!" Tara jumped up and down excited, "Okay... well I like Roy beacuse he is absolutely charming and very gentleman like, so kind and considerate," she said, "Your turn Tara." "Do I have to, I already told you what happened between me and Gar, it's obvious I like him because he is so funny!" she stated, "Also quite annoying," came Raven's voice, Jen smirked, "Gotta agree with that!" "HEY!" Tara shouted, "Sorry," both the girls said, "Anyway, I like Vic, he is so totally fit," which caused her to blush when the girls raised their eyebrows, "... uh, well he is and a total hunk of junk. What? He is!" "Rrriiiggghhhttt!" said Tara, but shut up when she saw Jen glare at her. Kori looked at Raven, "What about you friend Raven?" This caused the other two to look at her, "Yea, what's going on with you and Rich?" asked Tara, "Come on, Rae, spill," Jen said, "Oh, fine!" Raven sighed, "I do like Richard, he is fun to mess around with and if you're gonna ask about the lunch time incident, well, that was a payback for yesterday night!" The girls laughed and all three said, "You go get him Rae!" Raven joined in!

With the boys:

"Totally dig Tara, she is hottttt!" Gar said, "Yea we know, you've only told us like twenty times already!" sighed Roy getting bored, "Well, who do you like then Roy?" asked Vic, "Kori, it's got to be her, she sweet, smart and innocent!" came the answer, "Oohh" Gra wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh shut up!" said Roy, "What about you Vic?" Victor grinned, "Jen, totally cool chick!" The boys nodded and then turned their head towards Richard who was sitting on the window sill and also listen to his friends talking, Gar thinking he wasn't listening said, "I bet lover boy is still thinking about that Raven chick!" Richard chuckled and Gar suddenly stopped dead, he turned to face the three boys and calmly spoke, "Yea, I am, I like her she is cool to flirt with and I still have to get my revenge on her." All three boys turned to each other, then looked at Richard, Vic wished Rich luck, "Good luck buddy, you'll need it!" Roy and Gar nodded their agreement. Richard smiled and turned his head back to look out of the window.

* * *

During the night, all eight teens, were lying in their bed, pleasant thoughts filling their minds of their 'crush'. Raven and Richard however were both thinking about what had happened at school and both drifting of to sleep to join their friends in dreamland. 

What our teen lovers didn't know was that they both had houses behind each other... and how close fate had actually bought them and how close they were going to get, this was just the beginning...

* * *

Woah, that's quite long! Right? Hell yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking so long! But, that's life eh? I'll work harder to get chapters posted quicker, but I'm not making any promise! Do review! 

**Btw, before I go, I know some of you guys might hurt me, but uh, I feel like deleting this story! Shall I? If you want a reason, well it's becasue I just wrote this story for fun and umm, I don't know whether you guys like it or not, but I know for definete that Alena-chan's gonna hurt me! **Now, I'm stuck, what do guys think should happen in this story? I'm not well that's why my brains not working at the moment! Anyway, do review!

**Tecna ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Discalimer: **Hey guys, I'm sorry I don't own the Titans... oh man... that sucks!

Now, I would like to thank the most fab and loyal people ever... my reviewers!

**Lain the Fluff-Master: **Hi there... Oh you so get a thank you from me, I really love the ideas you gave and I already told you about what I'm gonna try and do, so you just have to wait and see. But other than that don't kill anyone and thank you, here's the promised update.

**Mirumo:** Don't kill me and don't you even think about dying girl! Man, when's your head gonna start working again? Lol, but thank you so much.

**Calda Pesca492: **Oh dear, if that's your reaction if I just _mention_ about deleting this story, I wonder what it will be if I actually do delete it? But I won't! Thank you for your review, enjoy the chappie.

**Alena-chan: **Uh-oh! Heh, heh... umm, I think you'll be glad to know that I have decided not to delete the story for my health! -someone save me- But thank you so much to you too... and thanks for your ideas as well, heres the chapter.

**RavenEmpressOfAzarath: **O...K... I won't delete the chapter and thank you for your review, you can calm down now, please! Here's the update.

**Goth Jedi: **Oh! You like Aqualad and Blackfire pairing? Hmm, I'll see what I can do for you... I'll try and add them on, but I need a favour, get me the name of Blackfire, I'll see where I can mention them, maybe pretty soon. Thank you.

**Delirium24: **Thank you, I'll make an exception to you anytime, since you are a fab writer! Thanks for the review.

**mexita:** Hiya Mez... thank you for reading and incredible you say? Hmm, well thanks.

**Cherry Jade: **CHERRY! Hey... oh dear Cherry, looks like I have bad news for you, well since I've decided to continue, Alena won't kill me -hopefully- so dear, you better start running, I am a fast runner and will catch you anytime. So I think you better update your stroy or else... -smirks evilly- Thanks though, enjoy ;)

**The Komodo Dragon Pheonix: **Hey Pheo... thank you for making me a staff on your C2... Thanks again, heres the update, oh btw, I hope you hae stopped the happy dance now! Lol ;)

**krissy-08: **Ohh... another new reviewer, thank you for the review!

**Guillermol: **-gives a glass of water- I hope you're okay now! Goodness, I won't delete... so you like the game between Raven and Robin huh? So what's the game this time? Read and find out! Thank you.

**ravenrouge19: **Wow, really I'm on your fav list? Woah, thank you, that's totally very sweet of you! Here's your update!

I've decided thanks to my fab and most loyal reviewers that I will not delete this story, but will continue it, well that is until I can't think of anything else, but thank you guys, this chapter is dedicated to all off you who reviewed -and some who practically- threathened me not to delete this story! Thanks, chocolates for all of you!

Thanks for your major support guys and since people like the lil' game between Raven and Richard, let's see what I have in store for you guys... also don't pay attention to my spelling mistakes... sorry if they bother you!

* * *

**Richard's Revenge**

_Previously: During the night, all eight teens, were lying in their bed, pleasant thoughts filling their minds of their 'crush'. Raven and Richard however were both thinking about what had happened at school and both drifting of to sleep to join their friends in dreamland. _

_What our teen lovers didn't know was that they both had houses behind each other... and how close fate had actually bought them and how close they were going to get, this was just the beginning..._

_**PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak...**_

It was finally Friday and by now the two groups had became such good friends and if anyone looked at them closely they could see there were some attractions between them.

Raven on the other hand was quite troubled, Richard still hadn't played his revenge and she was getting quite nervous, even though she didn't show it. Richard had noticed Raven's behaviour over the few days and was laughing within himself by seeing Raven's discomfort, he knew what she was thinking about. 'She doesn't know that the revenge has already begun, if only she could look at herself right now...' He was bought back to his senses as the final bell rang indicating it was time to go home.

Everyone packed up their stuffs and made their way out of class, as they reached the car park, the eight friends turned to each other, "How about we meet up today for dinner at the pizza place?" asked Kori, everyone thought about it for a while, then Roy spoke, "That seems cool to me." "I'm up for it," both Tara and Gar said, "Seems fine to me," said Vic, Jen nodded her approval, then the group turned to Richard and Raven, "I'm cool with it if Raven's coming," Richard turned to Raven; who for a while had froze stiff as everyone turned to her, then she turned around and grinned to herself, "I've decided not to go." "WHAT!" The entire group shouted after her, except for Richard, "I don't have to go anywhere if I don't want to," she voiced. The rest of them turned to Richard knowing he can do something about this, Richard smiled and the group except for Raven, noticed the evil spark in his eyes.

"You know what I think? I think Raven hasn't got the guts to admit she's intimidated by me being there," was his casual statement, the girls gasped quietly as they knew what happened when someone called Raven a fraidy cat. 'Uh-oh, what's he playing at?' 'Oh flip, he's dead and soon' 'Oh no, that's not going to be good' was the thought's running through their mind as they felt -rather than saw Raven seething. Raven was truly angry, 'How _dare_ he!' But she suddenly smirked and turned around, surprising her friends and making Richard smirk cockily, while the boys looked confused as to what's going on or what was going to happen.

Raven smirked at Richard then as casually as ever said, "Oh really? What on earth gave you the idea I'm being intimidated by you?" Richard walked dangerously close to Raven and leaned down and looked directly in Raven's eyes, then whispered so the others couldn't hear, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your eyes betray your actual feelings." At this Raven glared and hard, "If you think I don't have the guts to come and face you then you're wrong!" she hissed. She turned to others then said, "You know what," while glancing at Richard, who held a challenge in his eyes, "I think instead of going out, how about the guys coming to our place for dinner?" At this, everyone including Richard -even if he never showed it- became surprised, "Or does Richard feel too intimidated to come?" she challenged whilst looking at Richard. Richard countered back, "No, we'll be there, right guys?" "Uh, right," Vic spoke for them. "We... uh... live on... 29 Midnight Avenue" Jenni gave the directions. Roy turned to look at her, "Midnight Avenue? That's right behind where we live." "Dude, so we live right behind each other?" asked Gar "Yeah, we do," said Tara, "Sweeeetttt!" came Gar's enthusiasm. "Well then, see you guys at eight," finalised Raven and walked off to the car, 'You can count on it, Rav' thought Richard as he and the boys climbed inside their car.

_**PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak...**_

When the two groups reached home, they got ready, finishing off any homework etc, then they took a shower and got ready.

The boys were downstairs in the lounge and were disccussing about what happened at school today, Richard just told them it was just a way to make Raven go out with them but instead they were now told to go to the girls house for dinner. Same thing was taking place with the girls as they were preparing the dinner. The rest of the boys and girls shook their heads while smiling at their friends childish behaviour.

_**PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak...**_

It was finally eight, the boys went out of their house and walked (remember their houses are behind each other, so... yeah...) down to the girls house. Inside the girls house...

"Everything's ready, dinner table is set and we al are ready, now we are waiting for the boys to come! Cool!" said Tara enthusiased, just as that was said, the bell rang... **'Rrrriiiinnnngggg'**

"I'll get it," Kori shouted and ran to open the door. "Hello friends," she greeted, "Do come in." The boys piled in and greeted the girls who greeted back. "Why don't you guys wash your hands and sit down to eat, the dinner's ready," said Jen, "Cool," Vic replied.

As the friends sat down to eat, they had a light conversation between them, apart from Richard and Raven, who rarely joined in as they were to busy staring at each other, except for Raven who seemed to be glaring and causing Rich to grin, everyone else apart from Vic and Jen were oblivious to their friends quiet challenge.

Vic and Jen seemingly were watching Raven and Richard and both looked up at each other with a samll knowing smile on their faces, shaking their heads lightly, they continued eating their food.

Kori was looking intently at Roy, who was talking with Garfield, she noticed how he behaved quite like an gentleman and was awed at his kindness. Roy found Kori staring at him but didn't seem to notice him looking back at her, he smiled and gently moved his hand foward touching her's which was on the table. Kori gasped softly at the contact making everyone, including the two 'rivals' look at her, Roy quickly removed his hand and was laughing inside; "What's up Kor?" questioned Raven, "Nothing," she replied softly looking down and touching her hand, which Roy had touched a few seconds ago. Richard glanced at Roy and seemed to understand what had happened between the two, which gave him an idea to tease Raven.

**A/N: Hhhmmm... I think I'll stop here. Shall I? Oh damn it, you guys really deserve more for your fantastic reviews -I also don't wanna get hurt- so here's more.**

Raven went back to eating and was about to gasp but quickly bit her lip to hold it, she jerked her head up and looked at Richard who was staring at her amused, she sent him an intense glare which made him tune up his teasing. Richard, under the table, was lightly scraping his foot against Raven's and was looking at her face intently to see her reaction and smirked when she jerked her head up and glared at him, this sped up his reaction and he teased her even more, making her bite her lip even tightly -not tight enough to draw blood though- allowing him to smirk more deviously. She pulled her legs back which made Richard raise his eyebrow but she just ignored him and started talking with the rest of the group, throughout the dinner Richard was thinking of ways to get Raven and him to be alone. (Hhmm...)

As the group finished their dinner, they all paired (oh no, not again! I've to go through the fluff scenes again, oh lord help!) up again and went into different directions in the house. Raven volunteered to put the dishes in the washing machine and clear up, Richard seized this chance and also satyed behind, but not without a little fight. "No it's okay, I'll do it, you can go," Raven urged, "Nah, I don't mind, I'll stay behind, Richard forced, the others seeing where this was going, decided to seperate; eventually in the end Raven sighed and agreed to let Richard help. "What's the matter, afraid to saty alone with me?" Richard whispered in her ear as she began clearing the table and making her shiver -not from the cold- "No because I wouldn't want to explain to your friends why you got a black eye," she snapped. "Oohh, someone's feeling feisty!" Richard chuckled and started after her towards the kitchen. "Well then we should be careful now shouldn't we?" Raven asked sarcastically.

_**PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak...**_

Roy and Kori were in her room conversing quietly, well Kori was -still in shock- "W-why did you umm, do that?" she bit out quietly, "Do what... oh that," Roy chuckled "Well you were seem to be lost in a thought whilst staring at me," causing Kori to blush and Roy to smile, "So I thought I should get you back to reality. But why were you staring at me?" he questioned, Kori turned her face and was stuck for words, "Uh, I er.." Roy laughed gently and moved towards Kori and gently cupped her face, "You're never stuck for words, but you still look beautiful to me." Before Kori could say anything, Roy leaned foward and gently brushed his lips against Kori's. They looked at each other and smiled, both sharing the same feeling of warmth, Kori leaned her head against Roy's (A/N: Kori's a head shorter than Roy, but few inches taller then the rest of the girls, Tara's the shortest, same with Garfield) then looked up again, looking back into his eyes, both leaning in for another kiss, which was granted.

Victor and Jenni were on the roof (A/N: Yes, they do have a roof and so do the boys). "So what's with Richard and Raven then?" asked Jenni, Vic chuckled, "Nothing, Richard's just got the hots for Raven and they both like to tease each other." "Rich's got the hot's for Rav? Oh jeez, that's ironic!" Jen remarked, "What is?" Vic asked eyebrow raised in question. Jen looked at him, deciding whether to tell him or not. 'He did tell you about Richard,' her concience (sp?) stated, 'Yeah, but Rav's my bestfriend' Jen replied. But in the end she decided to tell Vic, "Rav's got a liking towards Rich too," she shrugged. "Hhmm, you say that's ironic?" Jen raised an eyebrow at him, "I dunno, maybe," Vic continued. The two then talked about the others, "It's obvious Tara and Gar like each other and also Roy and Kori, did you see what happened today?" Jen both asked and said, "No I didn't, why did Kori gasp?" said Vic, "Kori was staring all dreamy eyed at Roy and let's just say he slipped his hand over hers," she laughed gently abnd Vic joined in. The two sat down side by side in the night, silently until Victor asked, "What about you? You like anyone in particular?" "Maybe," she played with him, "Really who?" he asked hoping silently it was him but also getting jealous thinking it might be some on else. Jen turned her head to look at him and then answered, "I'm looking at him." Victor was stunned, but then smiled, "Really, I may like the someone who's looking at me too." This time Jen smiled, the pair leaned towards each other and gently kissed, in the moonlight. (A/N: Eww, that was an cliche, eeww, sorry I just had to get that out of my system, sorry! It sounds weird to _me,_ no offense!)

_**PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak...**_

Tara and Garfield were in Tara's room. "Finally, alone!" Gar said out loud, un-intentionally, Tara turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what do you mean by that?" "Uh... nothing," Gar stammered and began to move back as he saw Tara advance on him with a samll glint in her eyes. He was trapped as his back touched the door and Tara moved foward, "You sure that meant nothing, it meant _something_," she asked mischieviously, "Uh, it meant... it meant... it..." he struggled, but he didn't get time to finish as Tar closed the gap and kissed him full on the lips, to which he responded after a moment or two to register what was happenening.

Raven and Richard both, after they had finished clearing up headed towards Raven's room, which to say was funny since Raven didn't allow anyone to go in her room. As they went inside Richard closed the door -not too quietly- Raven was still quite mad he guessed, but he was in an playful mood and he kept up the teasing, taking it a whole new level ahead. "Come on admit it you find me hot," he urged, Raven sighed for the umpteenth time, "No I don't like you!" Richard raised his eyebrow and slowly asked, "_Like me?_ I said you find me _hot,_ not _like _me." Raven's eyes went wide, 'Oh damn!' she thought. "Ssoo, you like me, huh?" Rich pestered, "If you didn't hear, I said I _don't_ like you!" she retorted. "Uh-huh," Richard said taking a step towards her, in which she took a step back, this continued until Raven's knees came in contact with her bed, she cursed again, "Tell me Rav, why are you moving backwards everytime I step foward?" he continued. Richard looked at her and she found herself to be speechless. (Jeez, that's happening to everyone isn't it? How ironic!)

Richard looked at her expectantly, Raven gazed into his eyes and then trailed down to his lips and seemed to be stuck there, Richard also looked towards her lips, seeing that she was lost for words, he took this as an invitation and crushed his lips on hers. She gasped lightly, Richard broke the kiss and then stated, "I've got my revenge Raven." But before she could say anything, Richard once again kissed her, his hands going to her waist, pulling her closer while her hand automatically moved to his neck. Both fell backwards onto her bed, kissing each other with as much passion as possible.

**_PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak... PageBreak..._**

The couples stayed in the rooms for sometime, until it was fianlly time for the boys to go home. Raven and Richard both came out of the room first and went in the living room, waiting for the rest to join them. The couples, before they went, kissed each other one last time -even Raven and Richard- and then at 9:30 p.m. the boys went home. But the group did decide to meet each other tomorrow in the afternoon, so they could hang out.

* * *

_Okay, okay, no flames! Finally -for some people- they kissed! Yes! Okay forget that! _

_Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I've wrote it longer and earlier just for you guys. Thanks again for your support, please review! _

_Luv, Tecna ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the titans, I don't own them…

Hey guys, yes, I'm back and I am HAPPY… My courseworks and other homework are finished and I have some simple homework, but that doesn't matter…

Now to say my thank you to ALL my loyal reviewers and friends, who were patient for my update, look below for your name:

Hannah  
Daughter of Life and Death  
Xerxes93  
ravenrouge19  
'-aphros-'  
Starjadenight  
Freedomwisher9/11  
blackfire1108

Special dedication to the following people, who helped me keep sane during my depression, lol. You guys are ultra-fab and rock my world; thanks so much for your encouraging reviews all the time, here are the names:

alena-chan  
Mirumo  
Lain the Fluff-Master  
Cherry Jade  
The Komodo Dragon Phoenix  
CaldaPesca492  
Goth Jedi  
Delirium24  
RavenEmpressOfAzarath  
Jinx The Sorceress –Stormy-  
Mol -guillermol-

Thank you guys, so much… also thank you to my new reviewers, I was scared when I thought no-one will like my fic, I am very surprised –imagine my shock- to see you lot review… thank you very much, for your encouraging reviews…

I am going to be skipping some time within the fic, but people do that many times, if you think I've rushed, sorry… if you don't like it, tell me I'll try and change hopefully you won't mind, or I'll have to re-write all over again. Without further ado, read on chapter nine.

* * *

Break Up?

_Previously: The couples stayed in the rooms for sometime, until it was finally time for the boys to go home. Raven and Richard both came out of the room first and went in the living room, waiting for the rest to join them. The couples, before they went, kissed each other one last time -even Raven and Richard- and then at 9:30 p.m. the boys went home. But the group did decide to meet each other tomorrow in the afternoon, so they could hang out.

* * *

_

Three months later:

Three months passed and the friends gradually became great mates, slowly their relationship began to blossom into something new, something called love.

The gang began to hang out and the couples began to date, there were some playful fights between Richard and Raven and the rest of their friends enjoyed watching their little banters. Unfortunately, good things aren't there to last.

* * *

The two groups sat at their houses sitting around two of their friends. The girls were with Tara and the boys were with Garfield. There was a fight between the couple and now they had broken up. The girls were trying to comfort their friend as she was crying over the heartbreak. Their fight happened during the end of the school, on Thursday. 

_Flashback  
_

"_You hugged him? I can't believe you hugged the guy, I thought I was your boyfriend!" screamed Garfield. "Gar, calm down, it was just a friendly hug, it didn't mean anything, honest, I still love you," Tara tried to sooth Garfield, but he wasn't having any of it…_

"_Right and then when you kiss him next time, it's be a friendship kiss right? Honestly Tara, I saw your expression, you were enjoying it, you were smiling as if you really cared for the guy," Gar replied, still steamed; now Tara was enraged, "How _dare _you? I can't believe you would think such a thing! Gar I loved you!"_

"_Loved? Oh so you don't love me anymore? You love the guy, what his name… Garth, right?" he raised his eyebrow, "NO!" Tara shouted, "I love YOU and only _you, _what part don't you get Garfield?" He countered, "Oh I dunno, it might be that you were hugging Garth, flirted with him and the fact that you said, you _loved_ me!" steamed Gar… "Well if that's what you think and feel then it's best we don't see each other anymore!" she screamed, "FINE!" Gar replied hotly, "See if I care!" "FINE!" Tara yelled, nearly on the verge of tears she decided to run away._

_End Flashback_

Tara finished telling the girls what happened and same with Garfield.

The Raven, Richard, Roy, Kori, Vic and Jen all remembered when they saw Tara running past them to the car with tears flowing from her eyes, Raven and the girls said their quick byes to the boys and rushed after Tara.

* * *

Now as they sat together in the living room, the girls feeling sadness rushing through them as they saw their friend cuddled up into a ball crying her eyes out. Raven, Kori and Jen exchanged worried glances, all three knew that she loved and still loves Garfield.  
Kori looked at Tara and tried to calm her, "Do not worry dear friend, I'm sure Garfield didn't mean what he said." "Yeah, I'm sure, he'll say sorry for being a jerk," added Jen, "You don't understand, I broke up with him, I was angry and he was serious," Tara shook her head, "Gar and serious? Two things that don't go together in the world," Raven remarked, which set the girls into giggles and Tara joined in, the tension seemed to ebb away slowly. 

Raven looked at Tara and said, "Okay, I'm not the type of person to do this… but… come here, give me a hug." Tara looked at Raven and smiled as they both hugged each other lightly and Raven patted her back to comfort her, the other two looked at them with sad smiles on their faces, "Hey, I wouldn't mind a hug right now," said Jen, Kori nodded. Tara laughed lightly and said to them, "Well get your butts over here." The girls laughed and joined in the hug, after a few moments, Jen spoke up, "Don't worry Tara, Gar will see his mistake and come begging to you to become his girlfriend again…" Kori cut in, "And if he doesn't us friends are here for you," "Yea, we'll kick his butt to get his head working again," finished off Raven.

Tara smiled slightly, "Thanks guys, you're the best, I'm off to bed, I'm tired." "Get some rest, you need it and also I advise you don't come to school tomorrow, you need to relax, k?" Raven spoke gently, "Sure, thanks guys, g'night." Tara said, "Good night," came the reply.

After Tara went out of the living room, the girls sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I cannot believe this," sighed Kori, "Hmm…" was all Jen said, "It's totally rude and uncaring for Gar to say something like that, poor Tara…" exclaimed Kori. Raven who had been quite until now hissed, "I am so gonna kick Gar's ass… how could he do that to her!" "Count me in," joined Jen, "Friends, please, there is no need to kick Garfield's butt, shouldn't we do something to help them get together again?" asked Kori, Raven and Jen shared a look, then Jenni broke the contact and voiced her agreement, "Yeah, we should try something, if it would get Tara happy again, I'm in." They both look to Raven, who stood up and walked towards the exit, the two girls looked at each other in confusion before turning their heads towards Raven.

Raven stopped right before going out of the room and said, "I'm in, we'll discuss this with the boys later, _but _Tara and Gar are not to know of this." Then walked out, the two girls still in the room, smiled before retiring to their respective rooms as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time with the boys… Gar had explained everything that happened and the guys looked at feeling quite mad with him. 

Richard couldn't hold his anger in anymore and hissed, "Why on earth would you do that when she explained he was just her friend and nothing else!" The rest looked at Gar and nodded their heads, Gar sighed still feeling mad, but deep within him, quite upset, "You guys will never understand!" He got up and started to walk out of the room to go to his, Vic sighed and voiced, "No Gar, you don't." Roy joined in, "Yea, you didn't see just how hurt she was," Rich finished, "Or her tears…"  
Gar heard them and walked out of the living room, as soon as he went out, his shoulders slumped.

'I'm sorry guys, but I'm hurt as well… maybe I don't understand… (sighs) or maybe you don't.' he thought sadly and stepped in his room.

With the guys… "Poor Tara, she must be hurt," Roy spoke softly, "I'm pretty sure, Gar's hurt as well guys," Vic said, helping his friend out. "Ugh! We'll do something about this later, we'll talk to the girls and see if we can help them out, but right now, we all need sleep, it's nine o'clock in the night," Rich sighed and the guys went to their rooms.

* * *

Kori, Jen, Raven, Rich, Vic and Roy all were wide awake, all thinking the same thing… 'How can they help?' before sleep claimed them…

* * *

_Oh dear, Gar and Tara have broken up! What's gonna happen now? What will their friends do to get them back together? Will they get back together? Find out… keep reading the fic… I have an idea on my next chapter… but you will have to wait…__Not too long hopefully, lol… Also sorry if the chapter's short, I'm trying my best to write longer, please bear with me..._

_Do review, it inspires me to right more… tell me whether you like it or not… until then… cya…_

_Tecna ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I really hate doing this… But by now you guys know that I don't own the Titans. I have a dream just like everyone else that I did, but –sighs- sadly I don't.

* * *

I'm back and before any of you guys try to kill me here my excuse, I haven't been well, most of you guys know that and another fact, I had and still do, tonne of homework, seriously why can't teachers just give us a break?

This chapter's **especially** dedicated to **all** my loyal reviewers, thank you guys, you make me extremely happy, I have an idea for another story, but still I'm debating on it, but just keep your fingers crossed…

But here are my thank yous to the following people/friends:

**Goth Jedi: **Thanks for the review, yes, they've broken up, but we'll see what happens eh? Keep reading…

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: **Hey Phoe, wassup? Well, let's just say that we _both_ say lol a bit too much… lol… thank you for your review and also I hope that you update your story 'Bring It On' pretty soon, it's fab! Guys check out her story, it's awesome… you rock girl!

**AlyRaven:** Hey, thank you it's very sweet of you and here's your update…

**Calda Pesca492: **Heya, how you doing? I hope you are feeling better now… I feel bad for them too, but hey… let's see what will happen, thanks for the review, btw, I hope you update your story soon and you also rock!

**ravenrouge19:** Hehe, yes I do know what you mean –I think- lol kiddin yes I do… addicted to my story huh? Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well, also I hope that you update your stories as well, they are incredible, so are you…

**Lain the Fluff-Master: **Lain, don't you **dare** hurt anyone and yea, leave the town alone! Well I have some ideas as to what the guys are gonna do, but will they succeed? Oh and also you've updated the story 'Love Worth Seeking' WOW… it's brill, I hope you update again soon, people check it out… thanks for the review…

**Delirium24: **Oh no, don't stay there until I update… you'll go numb… lol, but anyway, thanks for the brill support, here's the update you deserve!

**BirdsOnTheBrain:** Hmm, you're not that upset, but what if I have another trick up my sleeve? What will happen? _Chuckles _You'll have to find out won't you? But thank you for the review… and I wish that you don't call yourself a slave, how about a friend huh? Sounds better?

**alena-chan:** Hi… I like Gar and Tara together too, they're sweet, thank you for the review and also for keeping in touch, it's been ages… Well I _may _or _may not _get them together _–dodges rotten tomatoes from BBTerra lovers, hey cut it out!- _Hehe… but anyway, I have another thing planned, what is it? Not gonna tell ya… unless you update you story Casablanca Lilies, I'm in love with the fic and also your new fic that you're writing, SO can't wait… Well thanks once again…

**Winter Bells:** Hmm, I'll tell you the same thing I told 'BirdsOnTheBrain' and 'alena-chan' I am planning something else, so who knows what might happen, _but_ you have to wait, cos I'm not telling you… Thanks for your review and here's your update…

**MyChemSweetie:** You felt bad for Terra for the first time? Whoa, that is freaky… lol, but here's the update and thank you…

**demon raven: **Shadow cat huh? I'm pretty sure I've seen that name… but thanks for the review…

**robin and raven 4 ever: **'Starting Over' is an awesome fic, I so enjoy it… I hope that you update soon… but you're welcome for the reviews and now I say thank you for reviewing mine, it's cool to know you like it!

**raven1777: **Eternally greatful? Well likewise to you, you've made me extremely happy… hehe, Raven and Richard breaking up? Sounds like a great idea, well shall I break them up? We'll see what happens… don't be entirely relieved… _chuckles evilly_... but thank you for your review… I hope you continue to write, hoping to read more upcoming fics…

**Starjadenight: **Hey, I've read the first chapter of your new story, it is awesome… I hope you continue the fic soon, sorry I can't remember it… but people, check her fic out, it's to do with high school… Well I certainly do hope that you continue to read my story, I won't kill you, I'll make an exception –this time. But thanks for the review…

**Hannah: **Aww… girl I am extremely sorry… I hope you fell better, just to make sure you do, you get a dozen chocos, your fave… Thanks nonetheless!

**AzarGoddess: **No offence to anyone, but I like your name… it's cool-o-matic. You are welcome for the reviews and thank you for yours… hehe, smart eh? Well here's my update now where's your promised one? I'll be waiting!

**sxc-naughty-beach-surfie**Hehe, thank you for your review, you made me smile for the whole day… well you don't have to wait too long, hopefully, here's the update…

WOW! That took lo-ong… but it was worth it, you guys are all fab people and that's why I dedicated the chapter especially to you guys, you deserve it and thank you soo much for your incredible support, it means a lot! But finally, here's chapter 10… enjoy…

* * *

**True Feelings **

_Previously: Kori, Jen, Raven, Rich, Vic and Roy all were wide awake, all thinking the same thing… 'How can they help?' before sleep claimed them…_

The boys sat at the kitchen table, all except for Gar, they all wore a sullen look, they remembered the event that occurred yesterday night, Rich was getting quite vexed and with a few more moments of uncomfortable silent, voiced out feeling annoyed, "I still can't believe Gar, just out of jealousy he had to go and do something as stupid as that!" "Hey, hey, cut it out will you," said Vic, then continued defending Gar, "Think about it for a minute, even Gar is pretty upset and he is our friend, try and think what he might be feeling." Rich looked up, feeling a tad guilty about what he said, then looked down sighing heavily. Roy looked at both his mates then said, "Come on, we better get going, Gar needs some time alone, he's staying home, come on."

All three hesitantly made their way to the car, Rich going with them, not in the mood of taking his motorcycle today.

As the car took it's way down the road, Garfield looked outside his window watching them go. He made his way to his bed and sat down, feeling sombre, he let out a heavy sigh and looked to his right and picked up the mobile sitting on his table. He scrolled down the contacts coming to Tara's name, tears filled his eyes and he felt as if the whole world turned against him.

Out of frustration he threw his pillow against the opposite wall as his tears finally leaked out his eyes, some where in his mind, his conscience was telling him, to phone Tara and tell her how sorry he was and he needed her, but being a stubborn male (A/N: No offence to boys, sorry) he wouldn't, anger kept showing him the image of Tara hugging another guy, he felt betrayed and his heart felt shattered.

'_Maybe I should've listened to what Tara was saying' –conscience- _

'_**Why should I, she betrayed me' –anger-**_

'_But she was explaining wasn't she?' _

'_**What's there to explain, I saw it with my own eyes'**_

Garfield still couldn't come to the fact that he still loved her and that he needed her. He stopped the debate going on in his head and still crying he lay down on his bed waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

The girls were leaving their house waiting for Kori to stop nagging the instructions to Tara, who was listening whilst looking at Jen and Raven to help her out. "…and you'll remember to eat the food, we've kept for you and stay relaxed and calm…" "Yes Kori, I will," replies Tara, Raven and Jen took pity at the girl and each took Kori by the arm, pulling her out of the house, "She'll be fine Kori, come on." "But… but…" Kori debated as the door shut behind them, Tara smiled at the sight, then plopped on the couch.

She took out her mobile and looked at the picture of her and Gar in the park, looking at that made the tears she'd been holding in leak out, silently crying she felt alone in the world, she felt like running to someone who would hold her and love her, but she knew that it was only Gar she wanted. (A/N: She's thinking now)…

'_Why don't you believe me when I say I love you? Why do you have to break up with me over some stupid jealous reason?'_

'_**He's not right for me, forget him!' –anger-**_

But her conscience prodded, _'But I still love him, I can't forget him, he was just jealous, he needs some time.'_

Tara suddenly feeling vulnerable collapsed on the couch, sobbing silently, hoping that this was a dream and she'll wake up, finding that she and Gar were still together and holding each other lovingly; but reality crashed down on her and she knew that it was over between her and Gar, but with a touch of hope, she wished that Gar would soon back to her, she fell asleep.

* * *

The other six met at school, they all looked down is seemed as if they all knew what exactly happened (nah, duh, obviously, lol sorry). They greeted each other after that silence took over, none of them knowing what to say to the others, they were all touched by this break up that they all were speechless and just looked at each others faces hoping that someone will speak up; the bell rang and silently they walked into class heads all down, the sky seemed to match the moods of our favourite teens as it turned a darker shade of dull grey.

School for them was pretty boring, none of them exchanged hardly any words; it felt as if without the two jokers of the group, the group was doomed to dullness.

The final bell rand signalling the end of school, the group decided to go to the park and meet up there for a discussion, not really knowing what exactly what they would talk about.

* * *

They entered the park and strolled up a small hill where they sat down next to each other around the small dolphin water fountain, all let out a sigh and drooped their heads, sitting in silence for a short while after Roy broke it, "This is silly guys, we haven't talked to each other properly the whole day today, come on, we know that two of our friends broke up…" "Yes," interjected Kori, "We should take this opportunity to discuss what we can do to help them!" The rest looked up at the duo, "They're right, we are being childish," said Vic, "Okay, so any ideas what we can start off with?" asked Rich.

Now they all looked at each other, Richard shook his head, "I thought so, so what will we do?" "What ever we are gonna do, we are getting them back together before we brake up for the Christmas holiday," they all turned to the voice which came from Raven, Raven turned her head to the right looking at the rest, she looked and felt determined to get Gar and Tara back together and this feeling lifted the spirits of the rest of the gang.

Jen spoke up finally, "Rae's right, we _have to_ do this, let's start with what we know from the problem." "Well we know that Gar is or was jealous, when he saw the 'incidence'" said Roy, "We also know that both our friends are very upset with their break up," Kori whispered lightly, everyone turned to her, she felt quite exposed with all their glances, "She's right, _both_ of them," affirmed Vic, whilst giving Kori a slight smile to which she returned, grateful for the back up, to this the rest nodded their heads.

"Hmmm…." hummed Jen whilst looking thoughtful, Raven turned to look at her, "You have an idea Jen?" "I think so," she replied, "Spill," Rich said, looking at her. She looked up at the sky, then back to the group looking at each of their faces, she then suggested, "I was thinking that we find out whether something is going to take place before we brake up for Christmas." "Like what?" asked Vic, Rich understood Jen and said, "Like a ball or something, right?" he looked to her to whom she nodded her head. "I see where Jen is getting to, so all we have to do is to find out all the info and then hopefully take control of planning this 'event'," stated Raven, helping the rest to understand. "We have two weeks to pull this stunt, I'm in," exclaimed Roy, "We all are," said Kori, "We have to do this, for our friendship!" "For our friendship," chorused the group, smiling at each other with some hope that they will succeed.

It was five minutes now and the group spilt up into the couples; they decided to take a stroll before going home.

Roy and Kori were walking with their fingers intertwined; Kori looked at Roy and asked softly, "We all will be together as a group of friends won't we?" Roy looked down at her, having a slight advantage of height, (A/N: Roy's taller in my fic k? All guys are taller than the girls) he looked into her emerald eyes, which were inquiring his looking for some hope, he smiled gently and replied, "Of course we are, we are a group, we stick together." At his reply Kori felt hope course through her and she smiled back while leaning into Roy who wrapped his arm around her shoulder keeping her close to him.

Victor and Jen were sitting on a bench by a little pond, "Jen, you okay?" asked Vic, slightly worried, Jen turned to him and smiled warily, "Yeah… I guess I'm still quite upset with this stuff going on," she laughed weakly, "They do act childish, with their silly jokes and stuff, but in a way they were the light to this group, I miss that…" Jen glanced down looking at the grass, Vic tilted his head to look at her, he smiled sadly and pulled her close to him allowing Jen to rest her head on his chest; sighing he replied, "I miss the jokers too, but we'll do everything to keep this group together, coz there is no one like us." He smiled reassuringly, to which she looked at him and smiled back, grateful that he was there to support her.

Richard and Raven were sitting under a tree with Raven sitting in between Richard's legs who was leaning against the tree. He pulled Raven towards his chest, letting her lean against him and he dropped his head in between her neck and shoulder and let out a tired sigh, (Wow, a lot of sighs today! I feel like sighing) which made Raven let out a shiver and Richard smirk. "Wow, you feel turned on?" Raven's eyes widened and she smacked his thigh, whilst yelling, _"Richard!"_ He let out a soft and gentle laugh, "Come on, stop stressing," he said, whilst gently turning her head around to face him. He inched closer to her face and whispered softly, "It'll be fine." His breath causing Raven's eyes to close and then she suddenly felt his soft lips pressing against hers, as he was pulling back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to which he obliged, comforting her by caressing her back to let her feel that everything will be fine.

All six friends had high hopes that they can get their two friends together again and the two at the house both wished and also hoped that one day, soon, they will once again be together. But only time will tell what it has in store for all eight friends and their bond of friendship and love.

* * *

_There you go, I am happy with this chapter, I've been working extremely hard on it, just for you guys, do tell me how it was…_

_Thank you for reading, please leave a little review, it'll be greatly appreciated…_

_Tecna ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own the Teen Titans, if so; everything would be done my way. To which I guess most of you would have been miserable with, lol.

Before I start off, a big shout out to all those who have been continuously emailing me and sending me a message. Thank you so much for your support and although I don't really write (or read) much of fanfiction any more, this chapter is dedicated to all of you for inspiring me and motivating me to write. I owe you people this much (and maybe more), even though I really think this fic sucks and needs editing, this is for you guys (you know who you are).  
Oh and I can't come up with any more chapter titles, so from now on, it'll just be chapter 1 etc.

* * *

**High School Hots  
****  
Chapter 12**

"So guys what's the update on the social events?" asked Victor, as he sat down at their usual lunch table.  
"Luckily, being a charity and entertainment event organiser Raven here, discovered that there's to be an masquerade ball taking place on the last day of term," answered Roy, indicating towards Raven as he did so.  
Vic shot Raven a look which said, 'that was quick', in return she simply shrugged, replying, "Pays to be part of a team."  
"True that." Vic nodded in approval.  
"In addition to that, not only do I know what, when and where the event is taking place, but I am in charge of the whole fiasco."  
"Which means," Jen interrupted, shooting a playful smirk, "that we get help out with ideas, decorations and the whole lot, but also this gives us an advantage to get those two stubborn idiots back together."  
No need to mention who the 'stubborn idiots' were, apparently they had gotten over their whole _I feel sorry for myself_ stage and were now either ignoring each other or throwing glares across the room.  
Kori, who had been listening carefully, questioned, "Not to be spoiling things friends, but how exactly do we make sure that Tara and Gar get together?"  
"That's simple Kori. As long as we can get them to the masquerade, then things can move ahead from there," replied Richard. "We won't tell them what the other will be coming dressed as, or if they will come at all. What we have to make sure is that they become secluded and have to be near each other at all times."  
"If that doesn't work, then there's always the most obvious method of locking them in a closet, or room until they sort it all out," said Jen, the tone edging on boredom.  
"That also works," Victor agreed.  
The bell rang, echoing through the cafeteria before sounds of chairs scraping the floor and students speaking in rushed tones filled the hall. As everyone started to get up for their classes, Raven voiced, "Remember that we need get started on the Christmas Masquerade, so tomorrow meet me in the gym and I'll give you guys the details of the plan."  
The rest nodded before walking off in separate directions until Jen and Raven remained; who walked to their English lesson together.  
"Hey Rae, you think this plan will work?"  
"It has to, otherwise we'll have to deal with their nonsense every day, or until one of us strangles them, whichever comes first," was the dry response.  
Jen chuckled as she recalled that both Gar and Tara had refused to come to lunch, afraid that the other would be there. "I'm betting it may result in the latter, if today was any indication of their immaturity."  
She sighed heavily as they entered their class and took their seats at the back.  
"_I have to return my books to the library_? Last I remember the only person who actually reads books, is me. That excuse was incredibly lame on Tara's part," said Raven, barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes.  
Jen laughed at the lame-ass excuse that Tara gave just to avoid eating lunch with them and at the deadly glare Raven had shot the girl. If Kori hadn't been there as Tara's guardian angel; to speak metaphorically, she was sure that Raven would have dragged her with them.  
"You looked as if you were going to shoot her on the spot as soon as she gave an excuse," teased Jennifer.  
Raven threw her a sardonic look. "She had to return _books_ to the _library_? And to think that she can't stand the sight of _him_ anymore. If she's gonna be a drama queen then the both of them deserve each other."  
Jen rolled her eyes. "Here you are trying to get them together and there's us, thinking you don't have a heart."  
Amused, Raven retorted, "Oh I have a heart all right, I just don't show it to those undeserving, like yourself for instance."  
"Touché."  
With that their conversation came to an end as their teacher entered the room to begin the lesson on the ever so classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. You could literally hear the complaining groans of the boys next door as they filled the classroom.

* * *

Tara glanced up from the television to see Roy and Kori entering the house. "Hey guys," she called out, before turning back to the screen.  
"Hey Tara," greeted Roy, coming to sit beside her whilst Kori ran up to her room to freshen up, but not before acknowledging Tara's greeting.  
"Hello friend Tara, I'll be back in a second then we will chat."  
Tara chuckled at the response. "Take your time Kor, no rush."  
"So how was school Roy?" she asked, turning to face him even though her attention was somewhere else.  
"Torture," he groaned. "It had its highlights, but I could do without all the homework and assignments."  
She simply laughed in return, understanding where he was coming from; even she could do without the extra work load. "I guess that's why it's called 'school'."  
"There's news that there's going to be a Christmas Masquerade in the last week of term," said Roy, excitement in his voice.  
Interest piqued, she gave him her entire attention. "Really? That's cool, but the end of term is in a month or so, who's in charge of it?"  
"Yours truly," said Raven, as she entered through the door with Jen and Richard at her heels.  
"'Sup guys?"  
"Hey Roy, Tara," Richard replied, whilst the girls simply nodded in greeting.  
"So Rae, you in charge of the masq-ball?"  
Raven gave a nod, moving towards the kitchen in search for a drink. "I'm guessing Roy filled you in on most of the details."  
"We got till the part of it being held at the end of term, and the organiser before you came."  
Rinsing the glass and leaving it to dry, she moved into the living room, speaking as she did so. "I haven't got the full details, but I'll find out the budget that I'll get to spend and the ideas for the actually masquerade will be dealt with tomorrow in the school gym after school."  
"We'll be helping out with everything and since you just found out about it, remember to meet us at the gym," said Richard, leaning against the arm of the sofa, his arms crossed in front of his chest; outlining his toned physique.  
Kori entered just in time to hear Richard, walking closer to the circle that had gathered, with the exception of Victor who had volunteered to go home and check on Gar.  
They all watched as Tara bit her lip in contemplation, all knowing the direction where her thoughts had turn to. "Umm... I don't thi-"  
"Cut it out T," snapped Raven, her eyes hardening. "If Gar's going to be there, then you'll have to face it; you can't continue to hide from him and besides if it gets too much for you then you can leave at any time, none of us will stop you."  
"She's right Tara," Kori spoke, her voice gentle in contrast to Raven's. "Don't stop yourself having fun just because you don't like the presence of someone."  
Tara listened intently, before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, but I'm leaving whenever I want."  
She looked up at the rest, her eyes narrowing in defiance to anyone wanting to contradict her, but all she received was a series of nods.  
Richard checked the time on his watch before straightening. "I have to go; need to be somewhere, see you guys later."  
As he reached the door Raven called out, "Wait Richard, I forgot to return your maths book, it's in my car, so I'll get it now."  
Stepping back outside, Raven went to her car to retrieve the book.  
"You could've given the book tomorrow, you sure you just didn't want to be alone with me?" Richard breathed into her ear as she straightened. Turning on her heel, she smacked the thick book into his chest causing him to wince at the sudden pain.  
"Don't get smart," Raven chided, leaning on the car, arms crossed as she smirked in satisfaction at his reaction.  
Richard grinned as he made his way to his own car. "Babes I was born smart if by any chance you missed the memo."  
Raven grimaced at the endearment, if you could even call it that. "Don't call me that," she snapped in annoyance. "Besides, I also wanted to tell you to try and convince Gar to come to the meeting tomorrow. The more these two see of each other, it may be that we won't have to wait till the ball."  
"Or it may be that we have to deal with fights every time they come across one another," he said dryly. "On the other hand, instead of the two weeks we thought we had to get them together, it's a month due to the ball."  
"Hmm, I guess. Anyway, I better get inside, see you at school tomorrow."  
"See you then babes."  
Without giving Raven the chance to shout he quickly leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers in a soft kiss before jumping in his car and driving off.  
Left a little dazed, Raven watched his car turn the corner of the street before realising what had happened. Irritated, she muttered curses under her breath as she walked back in the house

* * *

_**Finally! There's one chapter done, whew, I forgot how much effort it takes. I started to get bored halfway and was going to stop, but I kept thinking that I wasn't going to let my fans down.  
Thank you so much, once again. I love you guys and as I promised, here's your update.  
Another one will be... sometime in the near future I hope.  
Tecna ;)**_


End file.
